


A Family Celebration

by Cumberbatch Critter (ivelostmyspectacles)



Series: Fe!MC/Ryuji named their son Goro and this is their story [20]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: F/M, FeMC - Freeform, Festivals, Friendship, Gen, Genderbending, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-28
Updated: 2017-10-28
Packaged: 2019-01-23 20:02:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12515440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ivelostmyspectacles/pseuds/Cumberbatch%20Critter
Summary: It's his first summer festival.





	A Family Celebration

“Goro! Come back here!”

Why this had seemed like a good idea, or in what universe she thought this was going to go _easily_ , Akira didn’t know. Goro’s first summer festival at the prime age of _two_. She should have guessed it would be difficult to rein him in, but there were seven of them _and_ a cat and one of Goro. Even in his terrible two’s, they ought to be able to _handle_ it.

Goro was distracted by everything. _That_ was about what Akira had expected, but he kept trying to slip away.

“Yu-chan! What’s that?”

“Oh that’s what we need,” Ryuji joked, nudging Akira as Yusuke took Goro’s outstretched hand. “Both of them’ll get lost when he finds something to go be weird and stare at.”

“Ryuji,” Akira chastised, laughing… and kept a close eye on them, anyway, as Yusuke helped to guide Goro through the crowds.

“I love his yukata,” Ann said. “It’s so cute!”

“We were looking for something like Ryuji’s.”

“But then he saw the fish one, and had to have it.”

“The pattern is very cute…” Makoto said.

“Where did you find yours, Mako-chan? I couldn’t find a single sakura one when I looked.”

“Oh, um, it was a gift from one of my co-workers, although I never expected to wear it. The sizing was actually measured right, I was surprised.”

“That’s lovely!”

“Oh, they found the fish,” Akira murmured.

“Fish?” Morgana squirmed in her bag.

“Don’t start.”

“ _Gold_ fish,” Akira clarified.

She watched as Yusuke and Futaba knelt next to the pool with Goro, each of them chasing around goldfish with the paddles. Yusuke pulled back and his had already torn through; Futaba said something to him that looked like it was prime to cause an argument, as they did, before Goro tore his paddle, too.

“Did you tell him there was goldfish here?” Haru asked.

Ryuji laughed. _“No.”_

“I’m good at this.” Makoto stepped forward, pushing her sleeves up. “I’ll help.”

“Ooh, count me in!”

“Let’s see who can catch the most.”

“They’re _all_ like little kids,” Ryuji commented, watching the rest of them trail off towards the tank.

“Oh, don’t front.” She caught Ryuji’s hand in her own and squeezed at his fingers. “You know you want to go over there and scoop goldfish, too.”

“Nah.” (He didn’t have to say it. Akira _knew_.) “I’m thinking about what kind of food we’re gonna get, man! Shaved ice, yakitori, taiyaki, okonomiyaki…”

“And _you’re_ gonna eat all that?” she laughed.

“Uh, yeah! I mean, the shaved ice’s for Goro, but…”

God, he was pathetic, Akira thought, laughing as Goro came back with the small plastic bag with two goldfish. Yusuke trailed behind him, no goldfish in tow. Futaba had too many to count, which she shoved off on Ryuji with a grin.

Once the girls had finished with the scooping, Goro was running to try and hook a yo-yo balloon. Somehow, Akira and Ryuji had ended up with several bags of goldfish to hold while their friends went with their son.

“Is this what it’s come to?” Ryuji mused, watching Goro drop and Makoto catch the balloon in mid-air. “We stand here like a couple of tools while our friends play with our son?”

Akira glanced up from the goldfish. What the hell were they gonna do with all of these? “Hasn’t it always been like that?” she teased. Right from the moment that they had brought Goro home– even before that, really. It wasn’t like either of them minded; in the first few months, having friends so involved meant that they had actually had time to _breathe_.

Ryuji huffed. He was grinning. “Soon, we’ll be driving him around so he can be with _his_ friends, and we’re _still_ going to look like a couple of tools.”

“He’s _two_ , Ryuji,” she laughed.

“Well, at least we won’t be holding onto bags of goldfish when he’s older.”

“You think.”

“Ha!”

“Mama! Daddy! Look!” Now it was a blue and white swirled balloon, the loop slipped around his fingers by a patient Haru. “I got one!”

“Oooh.” Ryuji crouched down, carefully taking the balloon in his hand. “That’s pretty. Did you get the one you wanted?”

He shook his head. “Wanted owange.”

“Orange?”

“And yellow and white!”

“Oh?”

“Goro-chan!” Yusuke held up a balloon. “Look! I got the orange one!!”

Goro gasped and ran back over to Yusuke, the balloon connected to his finger bouncing as he went.

“They are _really_ all like kids. Look at his face!”

“Whose? Goro or Yusuke’s?”

“Yusuke’s– _both_.”

Akira reached over to take the bag of goldfish from Ryuji, then nudged his shoulder. “Well, go on then. I know you want one.”

“I do not want one.” Ryuji paused and glanced at her. “Oh, did you want one? What color? I got you.”

“Surprise me,” Akira replied.

“Right!” Ryuji pecked a kiss on her lips. “I’m gonna get him one, too. Gotta live up to my dad standards.” He mock punched the air and moved forward, slinging his arm around Goro’s shoulder.

He did. He always did live up to those standards.

Especially later, when he was handing Akira a yo-yo balloon, when he was wiping green shaved ice away from Goro’s mouth, when he snatched a takoyaki from the container Ann was holding and chased Morgana away from the goldfish pool later that night.

A visit to the shrine and a scramble to find a place to watch the fireworks later, Goro was nestled into Akira’s arms as the colors and noise exploded in the sky. Ryuji’s head was resting on her shoulder. “Tired?” she asked, tilting her head away from a squirming, excited Goro to her husband.

“Nahh, not at all.” Ryuji grinned. “Can’t be, this guy’s got enough energy to keep all of us going,” he said, ruffling Goro’s hair.

“Good festival to bring him to, though. For his first festival.”

“Yeah.”

“Look!” Goro exclaimed, waving at the sky. “Boom!”

“Boom indeed,” Ryuji laughed, reaching over to tickle his stomach.

“Stop!” Goro shrieked.

“Okay, _okay_ ,” Akira laughed. “Boys, _behave_.”

“Sure, sure.” Ryuji grinned, sitting back. “I can be good.”

“Be a good example for your son,” she teased.

“Righto.”

Goro was already back to oohing and ahhing at the fireworks; no example need be sought. Who said they were too old for these festivals now? Akira thought this might be the best one yet.

**Author's Note:**

> SO MUCH HAPPY SUMMER FEST FUN UGH it's so nice lmao


End file.
